It Couple in Trouble
by Amy's Mischievous Little Owl
Summary: *Sequel to Starstruck in Hollywood* Percy and Annabeth's relationship is going fine. Katherine wants to pursue acting in shows. Peter is far away in New York. What about their relationship? Is it still going strong ? Maybe. But, what's to expect. Especially when you're in the limelight. And since the paparazzi think that you're a great gossip story, troubles won't end that easily.
1. Percy : I Give a Ring to Somebody

**Welcome to 'It Couple in Trouble'. It is the sequel to 'Starstruck In Hollywood'. If you haven't read that one, please do. I don't want you to be lost in here...**

**Now, enjoy.**

* * *

It Couple In Trouble

PERCY :

Yeah, hello... Percy here.

Anyway, here's the update.

Annabeth and I are currently on the Eiffel Tower where she is currently ignoring me for a stupid view. We were suppose to be in Greece for the movie shoot but they stopped in France and we have to take another flight. We got the day off and Annabeth wanted to see the sights. So I went along because I want to give her the ring I got her.

The view was great on the second floor so I knew it was a perfect place to give her the ring. So I tried.

"Annabeth, I have something to tell you." I said, tugging on her arm. She fiddled with her camera as she waved me off.

"Not now Percy. I'm busy," She told me.

"But Annabeth, I- " I tried again.

"Wait okay !" She was getting irritated and I could tell. But how can you ignore the awesome me ?

"Annabeth !" I persisted. She ignored me, of course. Before she could press the button, my camera was ripped out of my hands. She gasped and glared at me for doing that. But I was staring at her intently. I stuffed her camera into my pocket and knelt on one knee.

This was it.

I took out thee small box.

It's now or never.

Then I opened it and I saw her expression.

Here we go.

I took a deep breath and said, "Annabeth, will you- " I took a deep breath. " Will you accept this promise ring ?" Annabeth regarded me cautiously. She raised an eyebrow.

"What's the promise ?" She asked. I smiled.

"That I will never let you go and I will marry you." She smiled back. It was one of those up to the eyes smile. I got up and slid the ring on her finger. Annabeth tilted her head to the side as she admired it.

"Do you know why rings are worn on this finger ?" She asked, holding out her left ring finger. I shrugged. She took my hand. "Because, the finger is connected to the heart." I grinned at her cheesiness. Nevertheless, I pulled her close and kissed her. My hands were on her waist and her fingers were tangled in my black locks.

We pulled away and were grinning at each other. Annabeth slipped out of my grasp and smirked.

"We should get back." She said, holding her camera in one hand. I was surprised. When did she take that back ? Annabeth started walking for the elevator and I followed.

...

We were in Greece and in the middle of a shoot. I was wearing a musketeer suit along with the others. We were shooting the scene where the musketeers meet the princess. Annabeth had insisted that we all do our own stunts and that was fun. The cameras were rolling and the director was watching us closely. By the way, Annabeth couldn't wear the ring during shoots.

It was Annabeth's turn to speak her line. " Let's forget all formalities and call me Annabeth..." She trailed off and her eyes widened. "Wait, that wasn't my line was it ?" She asked as she broke character. She spun around in a circle. "Sorry !" The director yelled "Cut !" and grinned at Annabeth.

"You can make as many mistakes as you want. They'll be put into the CD." He said. Annabeth groaned and some make up artists went up to her and repaired her make up and brushed her hair. It was really hot and these suits aren't exactly comfy. Annabeth got back into her position and the director said, "Action !".

We finished our shoot and started goofing around. Suddenly, one of the cameramen walked up to us with a camera and its red light was blinking. I was making jokes with Annabeth and Zander (Alexander Ludwig, the guy who plays Cato in the Hunger Games). Annabeth had slipped on her ring again.

"Hey guys," said the cameraman.

"Hey !" We chorused.

" This is gonna be put on YouTube. So, what are you guys doing ?" He asked. Annabeth shielded her eyes from the sun and smiled.

"Oh, we were just having some fun in the sun." She said. She was still in her costume and it was being blown by the wind. Annabeth wiped her face with her hands, the ring shining in the light.

" If cats were falling from the sky at this instant, what would be your reaction ? And make it original." Annabeth grimaced.

"Would the cats be falling with rain ?" Annabeth asked. " I really hope for it to rain. It's seriously hot here."

"Nice reaction. Let me try," said Zander. He stood still with a goofy expression on his face. After a few seconds, he moved and smiled. "How was that ?"

Okay, it was my turn. "Why can't it be raining horses ?" I pretended to whine. The cameraman gave us a thumbs up sign. We grinned. He then walked away with the camera. Annabeth twirled around in the dress before sighing.

"I guess I'll go change then," She walked over to the big tent. I sighed and pulled at the hem of my costume. They made it a little baggy, but it fits. I had put the hat away because it was really ridiculous. It was really like the cowboy ones but in deep blue and it had a feather on it.

Zander kicked around some stones. "Hey, Perce. I'm going off to find Lucy." I nodded and walked over to my changing area. I peeled the costume off me and hung it up. Then I changed into my casual clothes. I walked out to see Annabeth in a white tank top with some shorts on. I had on my lopsided grin.

"Hey, Annabeth," I said, approaching her. She gave me a smile and grabbed my arm, tugging me towards the exit.

"The director said that that was the only shoot. So, we'll have some time off. " We walked in the direction off the hotel. It was quite near the filming sight so that it was easier for us to get there. Suddenly, my stomach grumbled. My face was beet red and Annabeth rolled her eyes. She spotted a diner.

"Come on, let's eat there," She changed our way so that we were heading to the diner. We didn't have to worry about paying because we already got us some Euros. Walking in, we saw that it was almost packed. But, we got us a booth and sat down. A waitress came and took our orders.

We both ordered Gyros and some cold water. I was sitting in one of the seats of the booth and Annabeth was tucked under my arm. The seat only reached my shoulders and Annabth snuggled into me, absentmindedly playing a game on her phone. I smelled her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Hello, can I get a picture ?" asked someone. We both looked to the right to see a young girl, around the age of 14. She was wearing a green sundress and had brown hair with lovely blue eyes. She was holding a black Canon camera. Annabeth smiled and sat up.

"Sure." She said. I clutched Annabeth's shoulder as she moved closer to me and smiled real big. Her right hand was on my hand which was on her shoulder The other was on my cheek and I nuzzled her head. I heard a faint click and the little girl squealed.

"Thank you !" Then she ran away. Annabeth sat up and her gaze followed the movement of the girl until she disappeared out the door. Then our Gyros came. We ate them and let me tell you, they were delicious. Annabeth wiped my cheek with a napkin. She chuckled.

"Do you have to be a messy eater ?" She asked. I shrugged, taking another bite. Annabeth shook her head and laughed. Her Gyro was already finished. We went back to the hotel after that. We went back to my room and decided to watch a movie. Halfway through the movie, Annabeth fell asleep and I saw that it was already night.

I didn't feel like waking Annabeth up, seeing as she was deep in sleep. So, I readjusted my position so that Annabeth's head was laying on my chest. Her hand suddenly gripped my shirt. I played with her hair, relaxing her a bit. I didn't realize that I fell asleep.

...

I woke up the next day and yawned. My eyes glanced at the clock and it was 8. I felt something heavy on my chest and I saw Annabeth. I flexed my hands and moved her so that I could get off the couch. Annabeth gave a small groan and I went to the bathroom to wash my face. After that, I went to the door. The director said that there would always be an English newspaper sent to our rooms.

I know, I don't really read newspapers but I like to make paper airplanes with them. I opened the door and bent down to take the newspaper. I looked at it to see what boring story was on the front what I saw was surprising.

It was the picture that the girl took of us yesterday. But, there was a red circle around Annabeth's left ring finger. It highlighted where her ring was. Then, there were the words : Percy made the big move ? I frowned when I heard some footsteps. Turning my had to the side, I saw that some people were exiting the elevator.

It looked like they were heading towards me. With cameras. Uh oh ! Paparazzi. I quickly slipped back in and locked the door. Soon, the door was being pounded on. I put on every lock there was on the door. Annabeth had woken up, I think. She walked towards me, rubbing her eyes with an extremely adorable expression on her face.

"Percy, what's going on ?" She asked with a frown. I held out the newspaper in front of her. Her eyes squinted as she read the title and then they widened. She took the newspaper and began waking to the living room, reading along the way.

After that, she tossed it onto the coffee table and plopped on the seat.

"Oh my God. What do we do Percy ?" She asked.

* * *

**There you have it ! Review, Fave and all others ! By the way, read my new story : Take Me to Another World**


	2. Annabeth : Paparazzi in Greece ?

**Thanks for the amazing support guys !**

* * *

It Couple In Trouble

ANNABETH :

It's a good thing that the paparazzi didn't get a picture of me in Percy's room. Who knows what speculations they might make. Percy paced the room with his thinking face on while I sighed and put my feet up on the table. After a few minutes, he turned to me and I was expecting for him to have an idea. But apparently, Mr Jackson was just thinking, "What is Annabeth gonna do ?". Seriously ?

"Percy, first, we have to think about how I am going to sneak back to my room and change. I can't go to the photo shoot wearing this," I motioned to my tank top and shorts. Percy went back to his luggage and rummaged around. He tossed me an orange shirt which was roughly twice my size. I stood up and measured it on my body. It reached mid thigh. I quickly wore it and picked up the hotel phone.

I called the manager and told him about our situation. The manager promised that he'll send security to ward off the people. Sure enough, a few minutes later some security guards appeared and hustled the crowd out of the hall.

"Perce, I gotta go. I'll see you later," I told him as I inched the door open. When the coast was clear, I ran to my room and thanked my lucky stars that it wasn't that far. I opened the door with the key and stepped in. I took a quick shower and dried myself off. I wore a Vika white blouse and stonewashed jeans. Then, I wore a brown long cardigan and left it unbuttoned. I got my handbag and checked my things before opening the door.

"Hey Annabeth," Greeted Percy when I opened the door. Had my boyfriend been waiting all this time outside of my door ? I checked the clock on my phone and realized that we were almost late.

"Come on, Percy," I yanked his hand and we walked out of the hotel. I didn't care if people took photos or were whispering and pointing at us. What I did care about was getting to the set on time because a good actress is a punctual actress. We both arrived in the nick of time and were immediately directed to the costume change. Today, we were doing a lot of scenes because we were running on a budget.

Long story short, I'll just give you the mess ups either of us made.

I sneezed when we were doing the coronation scene. It embarrassed me but hey, my nose was the weakest link not me. Then, I stumbled when curtsying to the dukes and duchesses. But in my defense, there were so many and they were standing so freaking close. After that, the guy who acted as one of the assassins took me down with him when he fell in the scene when he was shot by the girl who played Thalia.

When the guy was pinning the badge onto Percy's shirt, he missed and the pin accidentally dug into Percy's skin, causing him to yelp. Then, he missed his line. After that, he kept messing around with Zander and they were laughing so hard that when the director yelled 'action', they messed up the whole scene. Luckily, our director was a good man and he could tolerate us 'professionals'.

And there were many more messes but by the end of the day (I think it was 5 or something) we finished a lot of major scenes that have a lot of people in them. We'll probably get it done by the week and then it'll be back to Hollywood. This must be the fastest shoot ever. Then, there'll be the editing and we'll have to standby in case the directors wanna redo a scene in a studio back in Hollywood.

I was sitting on a chair, waiting for Percy when a cameraman came with a camera. I smiled into the camera.

"Hi, Annabeth," I waved hello. " You know people are dying to know about the ring on your finger. Care to share ?"

"Well, guys... Um, I don't think I should tell you right now. How about this, I promise that I will tell you on the night of the movie premiere."

"Promise ?" I nodded and held out my pinky finger.

"I promise !" Then Percy came out. We said goodbye to the camera and walked out of the set and went to find some food. And Percy wanted to find a beach...

If there is a beach here...

Okay, I'll skip to a week later...

One week later...

I was lounging in my backyard, waiting for the director to call with any reminders or memos. So far, none. I heard a clacking of heels and pushed up my sunglasses to see Lorelai walking in. Probably to give me an update. I raised an eyebrow and she shook her head. I sank back into the chair as she ran through the recent notifications.

"The One Direction boys called, they said that they'll be at the Hollywood premiere," I just nodded my head as I read my book. " You got an offer to do another movie called 'Stole My Heart'. The director is loyally waiting for your response. He said to tell you that he'd be hiring Percy for the main hero role." I smiled. 'Stole My Heart' was another book made by Amy. She absolutely adores having us as her characters.

"Tell the director that I agree," I was eager to work with her again.

"Okay. Then, the Protection movie went well without needing much editing. The shots were great, lighting was awesome and actors/actresses were fabulous. The goody bags are ready. And that's about it," Lorelai concluded. I turned to her.

"Make sure to tell me if the directors have set a date for the premiere," I told her. She gave me an okay and wrote that down on her planner. I heard her walk away and continued to read my book. Suddenly, I heard soft footsteps. At first, I ignored them. Maybe that was Rose or Brandi sneaking up on me. Then, they came to a stop. And suddenly, I was awarded with a splash and water splattering all over me.

I yanked off my spectacles to see...

* * *

**OOO... Who is it ? **

**Percy ?**

**Brandi ?**

**Rose ?**

**Oh, BTW, to find out about those two, read Starstruck in Hollywood.**

**Or did the splash come from someone totally out of the guesses ?**

**Send in your guesses.**


	3. Katherine : I Audition for Greatness

**Thanks for the amazing support guys !**

* * *

It Couple In Trouble

KATHERINE:

It is great that Annabeth is back in Hollywood. Unfortunately for me, I have been wondering around the area and I stayed over at Aphrodite's house. She didn't mind. In fact, she was happy to give me fashion tips and I stayed until I heard that Annabeth was back. I know, why didn't I just go back? Well, if I went back, what would I be doing ? I'm not that much into fashion and I have just gotten into this biz. I needed guidance. Besides, the school is happy to give me a graduation certificate this early because they believe that my career is starting.

Now, I'm on my way back to Annabeth's house. I left Aphrodite's with manners, etiquette and tips in my head. I had told her 'no fashion tips' but she insisted and after a few minutes of showing me a few dresses she thought would look good on me, I agreed. In my defense, I actually looked beautiful. I wonder what Peter would think ? The more I think about Peter, the more I miss him. He went back to NY. He keeps giving me updates. He said that his parents are paying more attention to him. I'm glad.

So, here I am, pulling up outside of the house. I took my suitcase and walked inside. Lorelai was lounging on a sofa, reading her texts. She looked up when I entered and smiled.

"Oh, you're back," She stated and then turned to her texts again. "Want me to tell Annabeth ?" She asked without looking up.

"Um, no. I'll surprise her," I looked around, cautiously. "Where is she ?" Lorelai pointed to the pool and I smiled. I slipped into the back room and stripped down to my tee shirt and shorts. Then, I carefully opened the back door. I slipped out. When I was near the perimeter of the pool, I ran and jumped in. When I resurfaced, I saw Annabeth yank off her sunglasses. Her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Katherine !" She exclaimed. She was smiling so big that I hoped she won't tear her cheeks. "When did you get back ?"

"Just now," I was swimming to the edge. "Just so you know, Aphrodite wants me to come to your premiere. She said that she already picked the perfect dress for me in advance."

"Oh, okay. I just don't know when the premiere is," She stated.

"Hey," I said, looking at her fingers. "Are you gonna tell me about the ring, right there ? I heard rumours but I wanna know."

Annabeth crossed her legs. "Promise you won't spill it to paparazzi ?" I nodded.

She took a deep breath. I rolled my eyes at her dramatic effect. "He promised that he will not let me go and that he will marry me some day." I raised an eyebrow.

"Some day ?" I asked. Annabeth had half a smile on her face.

"I dunno. Percy still needs to secure a base for his career. He's currently doing acting, I think. Singing is something we'll figure out after he has a permanent fanbase," She told me. Oh, that remind me. I want to look for a career too. I mean, I can't stay cooped up in Annabeth's house forever. I'm in freakin' Hollywood, for that matter. I could get an audition whenever I wanted to. And I'm thinking about right now.

"Annabeth, I want to audition for a show," I told her. Annabeth tilted her head to the side.

"What kind of show ?" She asked. I shrugged.

"What kind of shows are there ?" I asked. She grinned.

"Lorelai !"

...

Half an hour later, we were all bent over the coffee table, looking at audition sheets for the start of my career. Lorelai had picked them up from all over the place. There were some that dated a few months back and are still running. Annabeth had tied up her golden hair into a loose hairband and was busy reading the sheets, Lorelai was busy tapping on her phone, looking for online audition dates and I was sorting the sheets.

All of the 'show body, almost sex scene or nude' type of entertainment were all thrown into the dustbin. I now faced the young adults, teens or kids criteria. I decided to push away the kid criteria because I wasn't good with kids. I guess I could do teens and adults. Lorelai showed me a few auditions but they were for only one scene extras or one episode characters. I need a show that I can star in as a main role or a recurring role so that people will recognize me.

Okay so maybe they remember me from the Hollywood Games but, that is not the point. I wonder how Peter's doing ? I hope he isn't cheating on me or something. Our relationship is still on the awkward stage because we rarely get touchy feely and aren't fans of PDA.

After getting the sheets for auditions I want to go to, I asked Annabeth to accompany me. Then she called Percy to accompany her. He arrived a few minutes later in a purple polo shirt and black jeans. I got ready and Annabeth changed. After about an hour, we were in front of the first location for my first audition.

The audition is for a sitcom, Lists of Mercy. It was a dark/romance/supernatural sitcom. It's about a girl who was always the freak in the place. But one day, she gets bestowed with a a dangerous gift by mistake and it adds a spark of evil in her that she has to try and control. The spark will try to encourage her to get revenge. Her longtime best friend will try to help her and we will all know how it ends.

Annabeth sits in the waiting room, sunglasses on her head with Percy while I go into the audition room after memorizing an important scene. The 'heroine gets her head straight because of true love' scene.

"And Action !"

"Jake, what are you doing here ?" I am currently acting as Haley, the heroine. Jake is Haley's best friend. " I told you to stay home." I say the lines with as much firmness I could muster because in this scene, I imagine Haley being all worried and strict at the same time.

"I'm sorry but I had to stop you," The actor of Jake, Fin Lawson was pretty good. " You can't do this."

I pretended to turn away. " I'm sorry but I have to." I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You can't destroy all of humanity. It's just wrong," I turned around quickly. I put on my angry face.

"Wrong ? You say that what I'm doing is wrong ?!" I shouted with all my might. I advanced as he stepped back. " What they did to me was wrong ! They treated me like a freak. After I got hit by this power and they realized it, they want to destroy me. That is not alright with me."

"Haley, I'm sorry for what they did. I saw the list of deaths under your table. I took a look at them. Then, I followed you to any of their houses. When I saw you try to kill them, suddenly, in the middle you would just stop. Like you realize something. Haley, you have to conquer that darkness in you. Don't let it fool you."

I put on a evil smirk. "Easy for you to say. You weren't ever isolated. In fact, you were always the good guy. Being friends with me probably made everyone think that you are 'caring'. I know it's an act."

"No, Haley. It's not an act. I really care about you. I mean it."

"If you really care about me, you'll let me free."

"And, cut," The director said. I breathed out and the two of us turned to the director. He had smiles on his face and it has the word 'pleased' written all over it. "You can go home now. I'll call you in a few days if you get the part." I walked out and Annabeth went to greet me.

"So, how'd it go ?" She asked. I shrugged and saw that Percy's arm was around her waist and some people were taking photographs from outside the audition area. Annabeth frowned. "Don't worry, we'll find another one. On to the next audition !"

The next audition was for a teen show. The title is Country Connection. It's about a girl, Hannah, who always gets what she wants. Then, she's shipped off to the countryside where she meets a new life and new love. I know it's cheesy but what choice do I have ?

I have to act the scene where she is told about the move and she is mad.

"And, Action !" The director, a woman in her thirties will read me the lines of Hannah's parents.

"Honey, we are moving to the countryside next week." I made a shocked face.

"What ? Moving ? You are seriously kidding me ! I can't leave my life here !"

"I'm sorry but it's for the best."

"The best ? Oh I'm sorry, but my best is here ! I can't believe that you are so selfish ! I can't leave civilization. Or Gucci. Or Todd !" I wailed.

"I'm sorry but our decision is finale." I stamped my feet.

"I hate you ! I hate you so much !" I poured out all of my vulnerability in that. The director yelled for a scene cut and told me that she'll call. I came out and told Annabeth that and we decided to take a shot at a few more auditions held that day. After some extremely weird ones, this is the last audition.

The title is Live A Little. It's the story about a girl in her late teens who is a geek. Then, her 'friends' exposed her to a social environment. She gets into a relationship and is cheated on. Then, she becomes a sort of playgirl until she meets her soulmate.

There is this hot guy who will be playing some sort of random guy the girl, Jane, meets at a club and they will be flirting.

"Hey, what's your name ?" I asked, shooting him my flirtatious look. At least that's what I thought it looks like.

"Kevin, I'm guessing your name is Sexy or Hot or Smokin ?" I had to giggle like an idiot.

"Nope, its Jane. But I can live up to those at any day," Then it involved a lot of kissing and I felt wrong, kissing another guy. The director yelled cut and even said the same thing :

I'll call you in a few days.

I will puke ! But Annabeth said that that is how show biz works.

* * *

**So, do you like this chapter ? **

**Which of the three should Katherine get to act in ? **

**Reviews make me happy ! **


	4. Percy : I Hang Around

**Thanks for the amazing support guys !**

* * *

It Couple In Trouble

PERCY :

I really want to spend time with Annabeth but I would love it if we weren't being the center of attention. Wherever we go it's cameras here and there. I thought that you'd only get one or two weeks tops on the hot list but not for us because we are labeled the most active superstars. I would love to protest because Taylor Swift or Selena Gomez are highly more active than us but never mind. It's a lost cause. Being the awesome boyfriend I am, I accompany Annabeth as she and Katherine go to auditions. I'm thinking of taking up acting but I'm not sure. My dad hasn't called me for a long time. I'll just wait for the right time. Plus, I am waiting for someone to tell me when the premiere is. We may have printed the posters and all but the dates when they tell us means : get ready from now. I think the date was on something of October. Right now, it's early October.

Annabeth assured Katherine that she did great for the auditions. Her former apprentice is practically on the edge of her seat. You know what got me on the edge of my seat ? Annabeth. The next morning, she barged into my house and dragged me out of my bed. When I was off the drowsy meter, she explained that our premiere was on Saturday. When I asked her what day it was, he said that it was Thursday. And that meant that we need to get a move on our clothes. And she was planning it today. So, I took a shower and wore some fresh clothes. Then we set out to find clothes.

We hit a couple of stores. Annabeth went choosing dresses from blue to green to grey to purple. At a store that was across the street from the last one, she found the right one. It was a Badgley Mischka Sea Green Silk Long Dress. When we bought it, Lorelai made the shop owner swear to secrecy about the dress Annabeth bought. Now it was time to find my tux. Or whatever I am going to wear. Since Annabeth was wearing something with my eye colour, I decided to do the same with my tux. I found a grey tuxedo that was perfect. It wasn't a boring grey that we always see. After we bought it, Lorelai did the same thing to the shop owner.

We had dragged along Katherine and she said that Aphrodite already had her dress , we grabbed a bite. After that, we went home. Since it was only like early afternoon, I decided to hang out with Annabeth. We sat on the couch in her living room, watching chick flicks and the latest shows. I was fully aware that Lorelai was taking photographs of us and I think she's posting them of Facebook but I didn't care.

We had ordered Chinese and pizza and we actually fell asleep on the couch. Until the next morning. Can you believe that ? I bet Lorelai is filled with glee on taking photos of us. Great. I woke up first. Although it pains me to, I had to wake Annabeth up. She groaned but got off of me (she was on top of me). She ran a hand through her hair and yawned. I smiled and kissed the top of her head. Katherine came in with a big smile on her face, ruining the momentum.

"Guess what !?" She looked at us, once over. "Did you guys sleep like this ?" Annabeth nodded, meekly before gesturing for Katherine to continue. She was about to burst from excitement. " I got the part in Lists of Mercy !" Annabeth broke out into a massive smile.

"That's great," Annabeth said. Katherine's eyes widened as if she remembered something.

"By the way, Lorelai said that the One Direction boys called and said that they just arrived in Hollywood," Katherine informed us. Annabeth nodded understandingly.

"You know, we need to get you a publicist," Annabeth said. " Lorelai's already got a handful of work so, we need one for you." Katherine smiled.

"Really ?" She asked. Annabeth nodded, amused. "When do we start finding one ?"

Annabeth pondered for a moment. " As soon as Lorelai is in on this."

You know, when your girlfriend says a line like the one Annabeth said, you will be surprised on how fast your girlfriend, her publicist, her former apprentice and Hollywood works. About 3 hours later, I am made in charge of handling some publicist applicants and making sure they all have a turn. And I also had to give them some moral support before and after they go in. Wipee... I need to stop hanging around girls for so long. I might turn into one of them. What I need are guy friends.

"Go, Stacy. You can do it !" I said as the next applicant walked into Annabeth's house. I need find some friendly buddies in Hollywood. And One Direction will do just fine. After about another three hours, I took the boys' phone number from Lorelai and gave them a call. They picked up after the third ring.

"Hello ?" Louis's voice filled my ears. "Who are you ?"

"Hey, Louis. This is Percy," I said.

"Ah, Percy. Why did you call ?" asked Louis. I heard a few other shouts and I think Louis got a bit distracted when I heard him say,'Wow, I got a carrot toy from a fan ?'. I pretended to cough and he focused. "Sorry, lad. We're in the middle of opening fan mail. I mean, who doesn't love fan mail." I couldn't hold back a laugh.

"Anyway, Louis, I called because I need some manly guys to hang out with," I told him.

"Is that so ?" Louis asked. I was about to answer but Louis was too busy asking the guys about my request. It was met with a commotion of noise. After it died down, I felt the phone shift hands.

"Percy, we would love to hang out with you. How about this evening ? We'll go to dinner at wherever you want," Now it was Liam who was talking. I told him that it was a good idea and the call was cut.

If you were wondering about what happens next, let's just skip to the night with the dudes. We had fun. Dinner was at a restaurant across the street. We talked about football, girls and Pokemon. Then, we went to a local bar and I made sure we did not get drunk. We played pool with Liam, Niall and I on one group and the others on the other group. Eventually, it was a tie.

I went home late. It was about midnight. All I know was I was in for a lecture tomorrow because I know I will wake up late. For all I know, Lorelai would drag us to Aphrodite's house a few hours early. Or earlier.

* * *

**I know that this is not a good chapter but it is a filler. The next will be more pizzazzful. Anyway, exam's not over and if you wanna read my rant, go to my story : Percabeth Exhibition for the newest chapter. I put my rant there.**


	5. Annabeth : Premiere Day

**Thanks for the amazing support guys !**

* * *

It Couple In Trouble

ANNABETH :

The next morning, I seriously wanted a few more Zs but I know oversleeping isn't good for you. Besides, we needed to get a move on. Aphrodite would want to put me on beauty tips that take a lot of time. That depends on when she calls me. I decided to drag myself out of bed and take a shower. After that, I wore a plain tee and some shorts, drying my curls and putting them in a ponytail. I threw my clothes in the hamper, someone will wash them. I hung my towel and walked out of the room, starving. I had this sudden urge to make pancakes.

I searched through the cupboards for some pancake mix. Since I wasn't the height I wanted (in short, I was short), I had to grab a chair to see if the pancake mix box was somewhere there. Luckily, I found it in the second cupboard from my right. I climbed off the chair and started reading the instructions. I was distracted by a yawn and a sleepy raven head walking into the kitchen. Katherine let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes.

"What are you doing ?" She asked, still sleepy. She took in the pancake mix and the bowl.

"I'm making pancakes. Wanna help ?" I asked. She nodded and the both of u started making the pancakes. I put in all the ingredients while Katherine just stirred them together. She kept yawning for a few times. She had faint dark circles under her eyes. " Katherine, did you get enough sleep last night ?" I asked, concerned. She shrugged.

"I don't know. I kept waking up. I don't know whether it's because I'm excited for today or because I had nightmares of the horrors Aphrodite might put us through," She said as she stirred the pancake mix. After stirring it another time, she set it on the table. "It's done." I took out a pan and put on the stove. Soon, we made a lot of pancakes and were around the table when it was done.

I had piled them into two plates; one for me and one for her. "You know," I said as I reach for the honey." Aphrodite will put you in her beauty treatments once she sees that you have black circles under your eyes." Katherine shuddered and put some jam on her pancake. She rolled it up and took a bite. I did too. The pancakes weren't half bad. The front door suddenly opened and Lorelai walked in. She was clearly expecting me to be in bed because she she had a shocked face when she saw us eating.

"I never thought I'd see the day," She muttered when she stole one of my pancakes. She took a bite and nodded. "This isn't half bad. Who made it?"

"We did," I answered, peeved. Lorelai seemed unaffected by my tone. She merely said, "Okay, you guys need to get ready because Aphrodite wants to see you. Load your dresses into the limo. I already notified Percy, seeing that his publicist is MIA. It was harder to wake him up." I got up and washed my dish before heading upstairs to change. After that, I walked outside and put my dress in the back.

A hand sneaked its way around my waist and I was rewarded with a kiss on my head. I looked up to see Percy. He grinned as he hung his tux. Katherine walked by, getting into the front part of the limo. I gave Percy a small peck on the lips before closing the back and getting into the limo. Percy sat beside me and I snuggled into him.

Soon we were already at Aphrodite's. She was thrilled to see us. She immediately separated us; boys and girls. Percy would be attended by one of Aphrodite's assistant. Aphrodite assured me that it was a guy. Katherine and I were set up with manicures, pedicures, facials, waxing and a lot of other things. Then, we were make upped and our hairs put into impressive dos. I had my hair down, brushed to the side slightly. My make up was put on minimum. Katherine had her hair up and her make up consisted of black eye shadow, red lipstick and pink blush. The dress she would be wearing was a red one shoulder dress.

It was floor length and Aphrodite had put sticky gems on her shoulder, making a swirly pattern. That put Katherine in a good mood. We fitted into our dresses and waited for Percy. I put on some black heels. Percy stepped in, his tux was all shiny and we smiled at each other. Aphrodite squealed and ushered us into the limo because we needed to be at the premiere.

After half an hour, we arrived. There were flashes of camera lights and the roar of the crowd was loud. So loud that we could even hear it in the car. The driver opened Katherine's door first and she stepped out in the total movie star was. She expertly flashed a smile and waved at the cameras as they took multiple photographs. The reporters asked question after question at her and she answered as professional as she could. The driver then opened our side. Percy stepped out first, before reaching out his hand for my to take. I took his hand and got out of the limo.

I smiled as I avoided looking directly into the cameras. That would result in flashes of light getting into the eyes. I laced my hand with Percy's as we walked down the red carpet. We spotted the One Direction boys. They saw us and waved before walking over.

"Hey guys,"I greeted them as I hugged each of them. "It's nice to see you guys again. Nice tuxes."

Louis chuckled. "Well, it was easy to get but hard to wear. Sometimes, this tux annoys me." We laughed at his statement before Percy and I had to go to be questioned by a television anchor.

"So, Annabeth, what do you feel about the crowd around you?" asked Lauren Gills, as she held a microphone in front of me. I smiled, sweetly.

"It's awesome. Honestly, I didn't think that this many people would come," I said. Percy gave me a squeeze.

"You're kidding," She exclaimed. Then Lauren turned to Percy. " Percy, this is your first time walking down a red carpet, how's the experience?"

Percy shrugged. "Well, I didn't expect it to be unexpectedly loud. But, I could endure it with my girlfriend by my side." I smiled at his corniness and gave him a kiss. I pulled away before he could respond. He frowned slightly at me. But I gave him a wink. Soon, we were asked to go into the cinema and seat at our respective seats. I sat down beside Percy and Alexander was on my other side.

About one hour and a half later, the ending credits played. The movie was a standing ovation. I smiled as I saw the kids all chattering away about how the movie was a great success. I spent time after that to meet with all of my fans and sign autographs or take photographs with them. The 1000 lucky people took home the goody bags that were prepared.

When I arrived home with Katherine and Lorelai, I was so tired. I groaned when Lorelai said that I had an interview on 'Good Morning, Starlings !'. I was hoping to have a lay in or something but stardom isn't giving me a break. I took a shower, hung the dress up and put a non verbal 'Do not disturb sign' before slipping into bed.

It was lights out for me and I started dreaming about a twisted version of today's events. It's best not to tell.

* * *

**Yep, it isn't much. **

**Review, it makes me love you. **

**By the way, I wanna see which gender dominates my readers. Comment your gender when you review. Put some spice into those reviews, to burn the other gender. '**

**May the best gender win !**


	6. Katherine : Staying In Decisions

**Thanks for the amazing support guys !**

* * *

It Couple In Trouble

KATHERINE :

I woke up the next day feeling totally tired. Last night was a blast. I got along with people aka stars and they were just like normal people. Sure, there were some people who are a bit stuck up but the rest is fine. I got out of bed, put on a robe and slipped on a pair of fluffy blue slippers. I walked down the stairs, hoping to talk to Annabeth before I remembered that she was off for an interview. Lorelai did let it slip that the interview started at 9.

I glanced at the clock and it was just 8.30. Might as well make some breakfast and watch the show. I switched on the television and moved to the kitchen to make whatever there was. Minutes later, I was in front of the television with a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice. I was just in time for the show. The 'Good Morning, Starings!' theme song echoed in the living room as the host walked onto the stage.

The host was Jenny Green, a brunette. She had on her perfect halter top dress, showing her perfect body with a perfect smile plastered onto his face. As she sat down, she tossed her perfect hair over her shoulder as she said her greeting, "Good Morning, Starlings !". She sat on a sofa, showing off her perfect legs. Guys are probably drooling for her left and right. Rumour has it that she's a boyfriend thief. Probably. Let's just hope that Percy doesn't screw up.

"Okay, Hollywood, are you ready to meet your guests ?" She asked in an oh so 'musical' voice. The live audience at the studio responded with cheers. " I give you Annabeth Chase and her boyfriend, Percy Jackson !" Annabeth and Percy walked onto the stage, waving and smiling. I personally think that the crowd were cheering for them more that Jenny. Annabeth was wearing a green summer dress and Percy was wearing an orange shirt with dark blue pants. Annabeth's hair was pulled into a ponytail.

"It's so nice to meet you guys," Jenny said, pulling Annabeth into a hug. When they pulled away, she gave a not so subtle hint to Percy for a hug too but he preferred a handshake. Percabeth : 2, Jenny : 0.

"It's exciting to be here, " Annabeth said before sitting down next to Percy. He automatically put a hand around her waist and pull her towards him. Annabeth leaned back onto Percy's shoulder. I think I see Jenny struggling to keep that perfect smile on. Another score for Percabeth !

Jenny reached for a stack of cards on the table. She picked one up and read from it. "Percy and Annabeth, I read that you recently went to the premiere of 'Protection' together. Give me the deets," Jenny said, batting her eyelashes. I scoffed. Of course they went together. They were the stars of the movie.

"Erm... What kind of deets ?" asked Percy as he kissed the top of Annabeth's head, getting an 'Aw' from the crowd. Jenny tilted her head to the side.

"Like, what happened to you two ? Any inside jokes ?" asked Jenny. Annabeth frowned.

"I don't think so," She said, looking up at Percy. He was also in thought. Eventually, he shook his head.

"Ooo, I remember a reporter sulking because Annabeth didn't reveal what the ring on her finger was about," Jenny said, suddenly. She crossed her legs. "Spill, Annie, spill." Annabeth didn't look happy with the nickname. She turned to Percy.

"Why don't you tell them, considering that you gave the ring to me," She suggested with a little plea and adorable face. Percy sighed.

"Someday, you'll be the death of me," He muttered slightly, getting a chuckle from Annabeth who mumbled , "At least I didn't do the 'smolder'." Apparently, Jenny didn't like being in the dark because she coughed slightly. Percy scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, well," Percy started to say. "I promised a special someone that I wouldn't let her go and that I'll marry her." The audience gave another 'Aw'. I noticed that Jenny gave one too but she was a tad bit late. I suddenly realized something. This show only invited Annabeth and Percy because they were the 'trend' right now. If Jenny didn't give a positive reaction, much less a smile, she'll be labeled as an anti Percabeth. I know that Jenny has the hots for Percy so she's trying to steal him away by using her charms. She's trying to make him leave Annabeth in a subtle way. But Percy was a bit dense.

I got bored and finally decided to flip through the last few candidates for the publicist role. The first few were a total no. The next girl seemed interesting.

_Name : Kimberley Grey_

The photo pasted on her resume was of a girl with dark brown hair, Caucasian skin and lively blue eyes.

_Age : 23_

Not too old or too young.

_Past Jobs (if any) : Secretary at Golden Holdings._

I've heard of that company. They are pretty wealthy and advanced.

_Flexibility : 24/7_

_Hopes : To get the job and help a rising star. _

In short, I read her application form and decided that she was perfect. I wanted to call her straight away. On the other hand, I needed to tell Annabeth. My inner self debated. I was a big girl. I could make decisions on my own. I didn't need Annabeth's help all the time. I don't want to look weak. So, I grabbed the house phone and dialed Kimberley Grey.

"Hello ?" answered a sweet voice.

"Hi, I'm Katherine. Can I speak to Kimberley Grey ?" I asked. There was a shift and a different voice answered.

"Hello ?"

"Kimberley, it's Katherine. I looked through your recent file and I decided that I want to make you my publicist," I said, confidently and smoothly. I heard a squeal.

"Really ?" asked an excited voice.

"Yes." I licked my dry lips. "How early can you start ?"

"Whenever you want !" She was so excited, I could tell.

"How about tomorrow ?" I asked. She responded with a breathy 'Yes'. I gave her Annabeth's address and told her to swing by at 8.

After the call, I rethought about my decision. Will Kimberley be up to it ? Will I tolerate Kimberley ? More importantly, is this the right decision ?I turned back to the television to see Percy and Annabeth doing a live performance of 'They don't know about us' by One Direction. **(**Percy _Annabeth _**)**

_People say we shouldn't be together_  
_We're too young to know about forever_  
_But I say they don't know what they talk talk talkin' about_

Cause this love is only getting stronger  
So I don't wanna wait any longer  
I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girlll  
Ohh

_They don't know about the things we do_  
_They don't know about the I love you's_  
_But I bet you if they only knew_  
_They will just be jealous of us_  
They don't know about the up all night's  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right

_Baby they don't know about_  
They don't know about us

_Just one touch and I was a believer_  
_Every day it gets a little sweeter_  
It's getting better  
Keeps getting better all the time girl

_They don't know about the things we do_  
_They don't know about the I love you's_  
_But I bet you if they only knew_  
_They will just be jealous of us_  
They don't know about the up all night's  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right

Baby they don't know about  
_They don't know about us_

They don't know how special you are  
_They don't know what you've done to my heart_  
They can say anything they want  
_Cause they don't know about us_

They don't know what we do best  
That's between me and you our little secret

_But I wanna tell em_  
_I wanna tell the world that you're mine boy_

They don't know about the things we do **(Annabeth did the vocals in these parts)**  
They don't know about the I love you's  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They will just be jealous of us  
They don't know about the up all night's  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right

Baby they don't know about  
They don't know about us

They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the I love you's  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They will just be jealous of us  
They don't know about the up all night's  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right

Baby they don't know about  
They don't know about us

_They don't know about us_  
_They don't know about us _

**(Edited by Amy)**

I was suddenly reminded of Peter. I hadn't called him for so long. So, the next call I made was for his phone. Unfortunately, I only got his voice mail. I felt a pang of despair. I heard from people that long distance relationships didn't work. It can't be true. So, I'm determined to change that. One way or another. I just hoped that he felt the same way.

He must.

Especially after all we've been through.

* * *

**Girls won ! Girls are the better gender. **

**Anyway, reviews anyone ? **

**By the way, I just downloaded One Direction's newest album onto my phone and 'They don't know about us' is strongly of Percabeth ! Did you realize that they are an example that long distance relationships can survive ? They were separated for 8 months and more. Then again, Percy was asleep for most of it so no one could flirt with him and he couldn't build sexual tension. **

**Review !**

**Oh, do me a favor and pray for Gaza. No matter how much people say Muslims are terrorists, maybe they see the actions of some narrow minded Muslims. That doesn't mean ALL Muslims are terrorists and need to be bombed. Besides, there are children in Gaza. At least spare them. But, NOOOO! The Israel have to kill them.**

**Stand Up for Human Rights and say 'Don't judge a whole group of people just by an action of a corrupted member of the group.'. Remember, Muslims aren't perfect. Their religion is. They never said that they were perfect. They said that they were human. Humans make mistakes.**

**Peace out! **


	7. Percy : This is a Surprise

**Thanks for the amazing support guys !**

* * *

It Couple In Trouble

PERCY :

The interview went well. The host kept trying to flirt with me and for once, I wasn't the oblivious one. Annabeth didn't seem to notice what she was trying to do. Normally, she would react to that and respond with jealousy. Either she found a way to handle jealousy or she was really oblivious. After getting the interview done, I decided to call my mother and ask why my publicist aka my dad was MIA. I was sitting in the car with Annabeth next to me. Her head was on my shoulder and I think she was tired because I heard a small yawn. I let her sleep because she woke up pretty early. Lorelai was sitting next to the driver of the limo.

I dialed up my mother's house phone. After the third dial, someone finally picked up. Well, they picked up the phone but didn't answer it yet. I heard talking before some buzzing. Finally someone answered," Hello ?"

Mom... "Hey, Mom. It's Percy. I'm fine and how are you ?" I asked politely. It wouldn't be right for me to ask why dad wasn't sending me notifications because she'll think I called her just for that and not because I love her. Besides, I haven't called her in days. I could feel my mother's smile as soon as she heard my voice.

"Percy !" She exclaimed. " I am fine. I just saw 'Protection' the other day. You and Annabeth were perfect !"

"Mom, "I interrupted her before she could squeal. "Is dad okay ?" There was silence. I had to check my phone to see that I hadn't disconnected the call.

"Your dad," Mom started to say. "He's busy at the moment. He got a call from his company and they said that they needed him. He leaves early in the morning and comes home late at night. He didn't have enough time to call you. I took the liberty of calling Lorelai and informing her about this matter. From now on, she'll be your temporary publicist."

"Oh, okay, Mom. Anything else ?" I heard her rummage through something.

"Nope. That's all," She said, finally.

"Call you later, Mom. Love you and dad," I said. She said goodbye and disconnected the call. I slipped my phone into my pocket and felt Annabeth snuggle closer to me. I sighed and put an arm around her. She smiled, contentedly. I kissed the top of her head and I heard her sigh a happy sigh. Adorable. We were silent until we arrived at Annabeth's house.

"Want me to whip up something blue ?" asked Annabeth. I smiled and nodded. She beckoned me to the house and we went inside. As soon as we stepped in, we saw Katherine sitting on the sofa with a bored look on her face. Well, that's a sight to see. No welcome committee or a 'great job with the interview' or anything. Gosh, stardom is getting to my head.

"Hey, Katherine," Annabeth said as she walked to the kitchen. Katherine responded with a weak 'Hey'. "Did anything interesting happen while we were gone ?" Annabeth asked. Katherine shrugged and I sat down on a chair.

"Other than watching the interview and laughing at Jenny's failing attempt to flirt with Percy," Katherine started to say. "Nothing except for the fact I just called my new publicist." Annabeth's surprised face came into view.

"Oh?" She voiced. "You didn't wait for my judgement ?"There was a little hurt in her voice.

Katherine sent her a smile. "Annabeth, I'm a big girl and I need to start making my own choices. I don't want to be treated like a kid anymore." Annabeth sighed.

"I just hope you made the right decision," She said, finally. Katherine scoffed.

"Of course, I did," She said, dismissively. "Don't worry too much." Soon, Annabeth brought a plate of blue pancakes to the living room and we sat down to eat it.

"When is your publicist coming in ?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, "Katherine answered, leisurely flipping through the channels. I turned to Annabeth when a sudden idea formed in my head.

"Do you have anything tomorrow ?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Nope," She confirmed. "By the way, are you accepting to be in one of Amy's other movies, called Stole My Heart?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'll do it if you do it," I told her. Time for some charms."And I'll do a date tomorrow if you agree." Annabeth gave me an amused smile.

"Why, Mr. Jackson,"Annabeth said, in a posh voice. "Are you asking me out ?" I put my thinking face on.

"Maybe, I am," I replied in the same voice. At least in an attempt to do the same voice. Annabeth leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Than I accept." She said. In my head, I did a fist pump. But then, I realized a problem. Where will I take her and what will we do ? As I was thinking of appropriate places, Lorelai walked in with a grin on her face. That immediately attracted our attention.

"Why are you grinning ?" asked Katherine straightforward. Lorelai was practically bouncing up and down.

"You two," She pointed to Annabeth and I. " are selected to babysit a little girl from Little Lives foundation." Annabeth frowned.

"What do you mean by babysit ?" She asked. I nodded my head in agreement.

"It means," Lorelai paused for the cliche dramatic effect. " You will spend one whole week taking care of a little kid." I groaned. "This is a good thing because you can show your kindness and you get a lot of publicity from this." As if we don't have enough. "Plus, I already have the photo of your kid. She's like a mix of you both."

"When do we start ?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." That ruins my plans of taking Annabeth out. This kid better be cute. Lorelai gave us the photograph. It was of a little girl with blonde hair and green eyes. She must be at least 5. She did look adorable. And Lorelai was right, she looked like a blend of the two of us.

Let's hope the media doesn't get any wrong ideas when they see us with her.

* * *

**Aw, Percy can't do the date.**

**I totally thought of Baby Rapunzel when I was describing the kid.**

**I'm thinking of doing a PJO version of Rise of the Guardians. Review with a yes if you want to read that. **

**Anyway, review...**


	8. Annabeth : Little Lives

**Thanks for the amazing support guys !**

* * *

It Couple In Trouble

ANNABETH :

There's one thing you don't know that happened. Lorelai signed a deal saying that I would make an album. She had made contracts with a famous recording studio after a fan asked when I was going to produce an album on Facebook. When I asked Lorelai why she did it, she said that it was as a surprise for my birthday. Problem is, I need to meet up with the writers, record songs and decide which is acceptable for my album (which also has no name yet) in a short time. Plus, I have a kid from Little Lives to think about.

Let's skip to the next day.

Percy and I met up in the morning and we got into the limo. We were driven to the building of the foundation. During the journey, I noted that there was a small car following us. There's a big chance it is filled with paparazzi because I had sent out a Tweet and Facebook status saying, 'Gonna pick up a kid from Little Lives. I'm a babysitter for a week'. According to my phone, that received mixed views from my followers.

The limo stopped in front of a yellow building. There were small paintings on them of people, hands and other cute stuff. When the two of us got out, we were hoarded by paparazzi, taking our photographs. I held onto Percy's hand as he led me to the building. Once we passed through the door, we were safe.

The place was so homey and cozy. There were handmade paintings on the wall. A few toys were lying on the floor, here and there. Percy and I went to the reception area where a middle aged lady was sitting there, going through a few sheets of paper.

"Hello," I greeted her. She looked up and flashed me a warm smile. Her eyes lit up.

"You must be Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase," She said as we nodded. "Lily is waiting for you in the room down the hall on your left. " I frowned.

"Lily ?" I asked for confirmation. The lady smiled and nodded.

"Yes, the child you'll be taking care of. I hope you know what she looks like," Percy sent her a small smile as we started walking down the hall.

"Don't worry," He said. "We know." We followed the lady's instructions. The door on our left was red in colour with stickers scattered around the surface. I put a hand on the doorknob and took a deep breath. I felt Percy looking at me as he said, "You ready ?" I nodded and pushed open the door. When it was open, we both saw the kid in the photo, sitting on a stool and colouring a picture.

The room had some toys in a basket. There was a carpet on the floor and a few beds. There was a table with five chairs in a corner. The girl looked up when we walked in. She had a polite smile on her face. "Are you my babysitters ?" She asked, innocently. I smiled.

"Yes, we are. The nice lady at the reception said that your name was Lily," I approached her, carefully. Lily smiled.

"Yes. My name is Lily and I am 5 years old," She held up 5 fingers, her green eyes were shining. Her blonde hair reached her shoulders. Percy smiled at the little girl before kneeling next to her.

"Are you ready to go ?" He asked, picking up a green pencil and colouring a tree. Lily pushed his hand away and closed her book. She packed the pencils in a small pencil box.

"Yes," She nodded. She pointed to her bag on a chair. "I packed last night. All by myself." She stated proudly. I grinned at her. Percy picked up her bag and I helped Lily up. She held my hand and her colouring book and colour pencils were in her other hand.

Her hand was smaller when compared to mine. Lily looked so fragile. When we got out of the room, Lily yawned and rubbed her eyes with the hand that held mine. I let go of her hand and knelt down to her level. Lily yawned again. Her small pink lips were in a pout as she rubbed her eyes. I took the things in her hand and gave them to Percy.

"Come on, I'll carry you," I said, holding out my hands. Lily put her hands around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. Her face was facing my neck and some of her blonde hair cascaded down my shoulder, mixing with my curls. I put my arms around her and stood up, straighter. She snuggled into me as I walked. We passed the lady at the reception and I gave her a polite nod.

Percy opened the door for me and I walked out into the group of paparazzi waiting for the two of us. The camera lights kept flashing and I was thankful that Lily was asleep. I carried her through the group of paparazzi. Percy's hand was on my lower back, guiding us to the limo. He opened the door before going to put the stuff in the back. I got in and laid Lily across my lap. Percy got in and shut the door. The driver started driving us back home.

I caressed the little girl's hair as she slept. Her face was one of utter ease and innocence. Percy smiled at me as he watched. When we arrived, Percy decided that we stay at his house for the week. I carried Lily to his house and he opened the door. Percy carried the bag up the stairs to a spare room. I felt Lily shift in my arms.

"Where am I?" She asked, sleepily. I sat her down on one of the couches.

"You're at Percy's house, Lily." I told her. "We'll show you your room and then we'll do whatever you want."

Percy came down. "Lily, your room is upstairs. It's the one at the end of the corridor. " Lily nodded as she observed the interior design of the house. Percy grabbed the remote and switched on the television. "What do you want to watch?" he asked as he flipped through the channels.

"Animal Planet !"Lily shouted, happily. Percy flipped through the channels as I sat down next to him. Unfortunately, the battery died when we were at a gossip channel. Percy excused himself and went to find the spare batteries as Lily and I were stranded watching this junk.

_"Latest reports have that It couple, Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson were spotted going to Little Lives foundation this morning. The two celebrities who starred in the movie, Protection that is currently in cinemas were seen exciting the building but not alone. There was a small child in Chase's arms. The child was sleeping. Jackson was carrying a bag, suspected to be the child's. The couple left as soon as they were in the limo. One thing's for sure. We won't see the last of the child."_

I frowned at the television as it showed photos of us that were recently taken. Lily was in deep thought as she looked at the screen. At that moment, Percy popped in and changed the channel. Then, he sat down next to me with a grin on his face.

"What did I miss ?" He asked, obliviously.

* * *

**I used the exact same line in Stole My Heart. **

**Which reminds me that I have to update that one. By the way, why was Percy grinning ? **

**Review for the love of an author. (Read that with the tune of 'For the love of a daughter' by Demi Lovato).**

**See ya ! **


	9. Updating News

**Updating News**

**Amy, here !**

**To my loyal readers that took their time to actually read this. So, basically, *LOL, do that line in Harry Style's deep voice* this is not a new chapter. Believe me, I hate a chapter tease. Sorry but I had to do this. I probably won't be updating for about *ponders : starting from January until October* a Riordan period. Wait, don't close this just yet.**

**I am not updating for that long because I have to focus on my studies. In October, I have this MEGA HUGE examination that is really important. I have to master more than 10 topics for one subject I am taking. I am taking 9 subjects. So, it's about 90 topics for all. The one subject I am sure I can get an A on is English. This exam is really important to me because I go to a school where religious views is a main priority. It's a special school. While other students at other schools take only 8 topics, my school takes 9 in addition for an extra language. **

**I have to get an A in my religion test and at least pass that extra language test to stay at that school. In my last exam, I got 8As and 1B. Even if that can make sure I stay at the school, I want to get all As because that would make my parents really happy. **

**Next year, I have more activities. I got to become a prefect at school and I would be leading a team of mine to a big competition. In order to win that competition, my teacher wants us to be prepared so she decided to get us to start reading the newspaper daily because the competition tests us on general knowledge. I am the team's leader so that adds the pressure. **

**One of the reason for my 'not updating' is that my muse aka Owl keeps disappearing. Every time I am not on the computer, she presses on that she wants to make me update. When I log on to this site, she instantly disappears. I get these random urges to make a story and you can tell the results. Right now, I feel like I wanna do another take on the 'Superstar!Percabeth' thing. I blame the owl! ****The only story I will be updating daily is 'England's Greatest Era' because I have a co writer so it'll be easier. **

**All I want you guys to do is hang on and don't forget about me or my stories. Maybe I'll do the occasional updates if I am up for it but just promise me that you'll still stay as my loyal reader. One of my greatest fears is that you'll get a wrong impression of me and ignore me. Seriously, I am self conscious. I love you guys so much but this is super important for my future. What's important for my future is important to you because I could get a meltdown and not update at all. **

**My spectacle's power has increased up to 550. So, I am taking a break from looking at the computer. By the way, I watched Pitch Perfect and it was hilarious. The songs were awesome. Back to the topic. **

**I PROMISE that I will update as soon as my exam week is over. Some good news is that the people taking the test will get to start the holidays a week earlier so I will give more updates by then. **

**You know, writing this is really making me sad because I can't give you joys through writing. Anyway, sorry if I've disappointed you, I never really wanted to but this thing comes. Heads up : In 2015, I have an exam that is more important. It will determine my future and which university to go to. So, by then, it'll probably be worse.**

**You guys should at least appreciate that I am at least telling you. Any other author would update after the longest time and then apologize but I wanted to give you a heads up. I didn't want to leave you hanging. At least, there is hope that I might update. About a 10% chance in every month except for September and October. I appreciate that you guys will probably review and say good luck. **

**I have a challenge for you guys. **

**I want you guys to leave a review on October 4th, 2013 (my birthdate). That'll show me that you guys are still there for me and waiting. **

**Anyway, I have to go so see you next time.**

**Much Love,**

**Amy**


	10. Updating News 2

**Updating News 2**

**Amy, here !**

**To my loyal readers that took their time to actually read this new one. **

**School started recently and the teachers were quick to tell us what we were going to go through for the year. My batch of friends are the last people to take that exam because the government found a 'better' way to educate the students. So, they have high expectations for us. Last year, only 99 people got straight As. That is lower when compared to the year before that where 101 people got straight As. My batch has 191 students so people want about more than 70% to pass. The teachers started with their usual lines, "You all know that you are the last batch to take this exam, right ?" Honestly, does that make us feel better ? No! We feel more pressured. **

**Then, my Life Studies or whatever you call the subject where you study about the basic skills for survival in life like sewing and cooking; told us about the projects we had to do. We had to do electronics and also build a wooden stationary case. Problem is, we have to finish before July and the results must be beautiful because the critics are really cranky. Plus, it is like 40% of our marks for the exam. Then, our trial is in August. Our real exam is in October. I have a monthly exam in March and June. Plus, prefect duty is getting more serious because my history teacher is also the teacher who deals with the prefects and discipline stuff. Basically, when she walked into the class, she expected us to be more polite and have manners. She also asked us what we often heard about her.**

**A kid in my class said that people described her as strict. And then, the teacher asked me. Conversation went like this :**

**T: So, Amy; what have you heard about me?**

**Me: Um *tries to remember what I heard when seniors told me about this teacher.* They told me that you are a great teacher.**

**T: So, that's suppose to be a compliment ? *class starts to smile bit by bit***

**Me: Yes. But the seniors also told me that you were into politics. **

**T: That's because our topic has politics.**

**Unfortunately for me, I didn't know that. Luckily, my little line broke the ice between us (the class) and the teacher. **

**So, yeah. I really have to devote my time to school and I don't know when I'll be updating. Also, I have this little idea bunny which keeps popping up. Spoiler: You'll see another Stardom!Percabeth story from me after October. **

**So, to the little guest reviewer on my Rise of The Guardians (PJO) story; report what you want. But let me tell you this, if you are hell-bent into being a goody two shoes on this site, I suggest you comment on a lot of other stories like mine. I mean, there are thousands of stories on this site who leave author's notes as a chapter or do a PJO version of a story. Why not report them too ? Why stalk mine ? At least I am nice enough to delete the author's note when I want to post a new story chapter. By the way, if you can report me of doing something like that, then just tell me your username. If you aren't a chicken, you won't be afraid to reveal who you are. I am merely adapting the story to the PJO fandom. It is not a crossover because Jack Frost and Percy Jackson did not meet. I merged them together so technically, it is not a crossover, I will change the plot line a bit. It's not like FF would get sued or anything. **

**Sorry but I needed to get that off of my chest. **

**Just remember after 2015, I will update more because I will have graduated already. Just 2 more years guys...**

**Love,**

**Amy**


End file.
